Love is in the air
by KaiHLover
Summary: Phoebe and Cole story. don't you love them together,demon and a time spell,Charmed Ones as teens well that's itI ran out of ideas ,so ,ended
1. New life

Love is in the air.

This Phoebe/Cole story takes place after the Charmed sister vanquiched Cole,but he does come back and they go back in time.Now,there are all teens ,Phoebe is the most popular girl of all,her sister are popular too but less than her. 

Flashback

The charmed Ones were standing in Cole's appartment ,ready to destroy the demon Belthazor . Ready? Hmm,not really,Phoebe didn't really was ready to destroy her boyfriend Cole. Even if he 's a demon trying to kill them all. She and him love each other and she was convinced that he was good. But it is their task as Charmed Ones to destroy each evil,each demon.

After one last sigh she started the spell,her sister joined her.

Cole screamed and dissappaers,for good they hope. After a couple of minutes Phoebe felt to her knees crying. She couldn't take it anymore,she loved him. Why did they had to kill him?

"Hey ,sweetie. Let's go home,ok?"

"Yeah,fine."

Phoebe sniffed,she knew the answer on the question she asked herself. They had to,it 's what they do. What they need to do.

With her sister 's arms around her they left to the manor. It was over,she hoped.

Flashforward a little now

We were now 26 march,it was ten months ago that they destroy Cole. Phoebe was over him,but she was going to get a big surprise.

Cole was back. Out of hell.

"Can we talk?"

"Oh my god!!,Cole! What? How?"

"I'm back,hell can keep me away from you,you know."

"Cole,get out."

"Fine,we'll talk later."

"No,we won't."

"Oh yes,we will."

"Cole,get out!"

"Piper,nice to see you to."

"Well,pleasure is all at your side than.Cuz i'm not." She did her hands in the right position to blow things/people up.

"That's not needed. I'm out."

Cole walked to the door.

"And don't come back."

Phoebe signed.

But what neither of them knew,was the demon standing outside. Who's going to change their live's for ever.By casting the spell of everlasting youth.


	2. Oh My Teenness,intro

Love is in the air;chapter two: Om My Teenness.(part one)

The demon went back to hell,to cast his spell.

"Day past long ago

will now regain their glory

for now until eternal"

Than he trew in some hair of the Charmed Ones and Cole,some Clothes and other stuff. A yellow wind came out of it and left hell ,to search the Charmed Ones and the ex-demon Cole.

At the manor.

Piper was busy in the kitchen and didn't see the yellow ghost come in.

"A little bit of that,a little bit of this. Done."

"Who left the window or door open?"

"What the..."

Piper was gone,Three more left.

The Bay Mirror,where Phoebe works and Cole is for seeing her.

"Phoebe,please. Just talk?"

"Cole? Pff,you've got ten minute's."

"More I don't need. Listen,i'm good and human now. I swear."

"Fine,one more chance,right,"

"Perfect.Tonight?"

"Sure."

"Close the door,it's cold."

"Sure,but..."

"Wha..."

"Phoebe... Phoebe?!?! When did she left?"

"Who?"

"Phoebe?"

"She's gone?"

"???"

Manor,Paige arrived .

Paige got out of her car,pff,she was tired and wanted bed. Opened the door en yelled piper's name. Strange,no answer. While Piper said she was staying home all day and her car is still her.

Suddenly,Paige felt a cold wind coming from behind. She turned around and that was that. She disappeared,just like the rest of her sisters and Cole.


	3. High school

-1Piper was the first to wake up and realize something wasn't right. Not only wasn't see in the manor, she was in a high school.

"Wait a minute. This is my old high school."

"Old? You still look young to me, sweetie."

"Michael?"

"Yep,what's your name sweetie?"

"Non of you business."

She ran off, not really knowing where to. Until she ran up against Phoebe and Paige, who already found each other.

"Oh,I'm sorry….. Oh! Phoebe and Paige, am I glad to see you guys here."

"Guys? I thought we were girls?"

Phoebe laughed in her hand as Piper gave Paige a poke in her side.

"Auw! I'm sorry,ok?"

"Now yes."

"Do you know where and when we are."

"Yeah,at Prue,Piper and mine's High school . When? Don't know."

"When Michael was still a live and well."

"Oh,than today is …….Oh a calendar, the first of march."

"Ok,any idea who did this?"

"I could not be Cole, he was just as surprised as I was, so."

"Yeah,and nobody else had company?"

"Nope."

"Ok,me niether,until that wind."

"Yeah,I…"

"We had that too."

"I see, but where's Cole?"

"Here I am, glad you care ."

"I need too, you're human .And I said, I'll give you one last chance.""

"He's what?!?!?! And you're going to do what!!!!?"

"Human and I've decided to give Cole here one last chance. If we can go back."

"Well, there goes my plan B."

"Hmmm;mines too."

"Sorry ladies."

"Well, you couldn't help it, right?"

"Right;"

"Let's chance clothes, we don't fit."

Minutes later, at a full day of shopping.

"Ok, I did not know you had to buy your clothes in a store."

"Well yeah.You do know."

"And you wanted to get to know us,well,here's your chance."

Hand in hand ,they walked back to that high school and to their rooms after introducing Paige to the principal. Luckily ,they were put in the same room with the same classes at the same time so they could find a way out this time and back home. Together with Cole.

Piper couldn't stop thinking at home and Leo, her husband and his feelings. He probably will try to find her. She sighs, she already missed him when she was working ,and now off course.

_Enjoy this chapter too, please review._


	4. Leo worries

-1Leo walked around ,not knowing while Piper hadn't called letting him know where she left to. And the fact he couldn't reach neither Paige or Phoebe, he began to be scared. If they don't cal or come home in a hour, I ask the elders where they are, he thought.

They didn't came, called, so he left. Wait ,I don't feel them . He was totally scared now, where were them and why?

"Leo, we thought you'll come. A certain demon cast a spell about them and Cole."

"Cole is with them? Why can't they return?"

"Cole 's human now with no powers."

"God."

"Check the book of shadows."

"You can't help, I see."

"Leo."

"Leave me! Piper 's gone to I don't know and her sisters to, Cole 's human ,and you don't know anything!!"

"Leo!!!"

But Leo was already gone , trying to find them all and bring them back. He had to. But neither the elders, neither the book know the answer. He throw it away ,didn't wanted to except it ,there was a way . It had to be! They have been in some many situations like this. They 'll come back.

In hell ,they all were proud at the demon who cast the spell.

"But what about Leo?"

"What about him? He can't help them ,no one cans."

" Maybe ,but…"

"I'll go."

They demon left, it's never enough for the source. Never! He's started to get sick of it ,willing to leave hell forever. Forever.

Cole's side;

At least, I was with Phoebe. Just as I wanted, only _this_ is not what I had in mind. I had a romantic dinner in my mind, just the two of us ,candles ,music… But no , Razor had this great plan. I'll kill him when I come back; if I do.

"I think ,I know who did it."

"Really, well, that's a good thing. Who?"

"It's not a good thing. It's Razor ,a demon with a fury no one had ever seen ."

"Well ,well. We are going to find a way ,won't we ladies?"

"Yes madam.

"Umm."

"Oops! Sorry Cole, gentleman."

"You'll ,I'm sure. I'll just do what I can."

"Ladies, now I'm just sure ,we'll win."

"One for.."

"No, three for all, all for three."

"Yeah."

I said ,I'll check at library ,I found in the city, out. After their ok ,I left. They had classes first ,I didn't.

The walk to the library was careless, I felt like someone was watching me ,following me.

Leo!!

"Cole, you're in danger. Someone is following you."

Just as I thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I only be able to update in a week of two ,cuz I'm in France starting tomorrow._


	5. Timmy

-1Cole just continued walking, slowly like nothing was wrong. Into the library and to the books he wanted to see . When a young man came in."

"Excuse me miss, could you tell me were I can find a computer, please?"

"Follow me."

Cole knew he had to come with them ,the man knows something. Some spell perhaps.

"Here you go. Ow ,I'm sorry . It's thirty dollar for a hour ,gentlemen."

"Ok."

When she left ,the young man winked.

"Do you know me ,Cole?"

"Well well, it's Razor 's little brother, Timmy 'prince of fury" Locust. What do you want?"

"I'm here to help you ,this is not the way the source wanted you to die ."

"So?"

"I'm at your disposal . Let me start by getting your powers back for now."

"Let me call the Charmed Ones."

"Yeah sure."

"Phoebe ,It's me. Come all three to the library."

"It was Cole, we need to go to the library now."

"How?"

"Walking, I guess."

"Ok."

But the walk was shorter than any of them would have thought.

"Were here."

"We really are?"

"Yeah."

"Now, that wasn't so far, now?"

"No indeed. And who is he?"

"That 's the little brother of Razor, he joins forces for a while with us."

"I see , pleases to met you, I think."

"Same to me."

"And that's my brother."

"Pretty handsome. "

"Thank you."

"Paige!"

"What? I'm only telling what's right."

"How come ,you're both so mad?"

"Honest?"

"Hmm."

"We don't really now. It's just like that."

"Weird."

"Read it ,think about it . My brother is not easy to defeat."

"Well ,weird as it is, thank you for your help."

"Yeah ,it's weird."

"You're welcome, I think."

"Bye Timmy."

"We'll meet some again."

"Ok ,we're at least starting to work on our plan."

"Yeah, even if we need to work with a demon."


	6. Razor

-1"Well , he's not easy. That's for sure."

"Yeah. "

"And can we thrust Timmy?"

"Phoebe of us three , I thought you did."

"I'm just …… careful."

"I see ."

Bell rings.

"Oh no !"

"What? Where?"

"No, I got Maths and forgot my homework."

"Paige!!!"

"Bye bye."

"Well , got to go for now. See you soon."

"Yeah , oh god ."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In hell.

"Where were you, my little brother?"

"Somewhere."

"Answer me!!!"

"Library."

"For what?"

"Books, what else?"

"Hmm. Right."

Timmy sighs . He really hates him now, his own brother.

But he became so arrogant ,he really believe he's the source or that it's his destiny to become him.

He needs to go ,get away from here. Now!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok , I hate Maths and I always will ."

"Good for you, but that's not important !!!!!!!! Focus!!'

"Yes madam!"

"She's right, Paige. We don't have time for this."

"Ladies."

"Timmy and Cole, let's get this over."

"This is the potion with the most effect on success. The spell ,Phoebe ,is your job."

"Ok ,let's think.

Hate makes hate

What cause us to be here

Now sends us back.

And the maker

Back to hell.

This just has to do it."

"Ok, I think it will."

"We'll see ."

"Ladies, I really mean it, good luck ."

"I'm sorry for your lost ."

"Which? You don't know which brother kind he's."


	7. No

-1They met up with Razor.

"Ladies, what a surprise! Not really!"

"Shut up!"

"Oh I wont be so quick ,Piper. You're never going back. Don't you feel younger?"

"Oh crap."

"Oh My god, Paige!"

"Ha! Kill me won't do any good."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

It worked ,he was gone. But Phoebe couldn't get it out of her brain. Was he only joking ….. Or were they trapped like this forever?

"It worked ?"

"Yeah ,he's gone."

"Than why are we still here?"

"He wasn't joking? We're trapped forever."

"Hey! Being a pessimist is mine job!"

"I'm not joking. We're trapped ."

"Oh crap ,no!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Timmy was doing what he could to send them back. Not that he's a good guy now, God no!, never. But it isn't meant to be like this. What did his brother do? Why are they still here?

Neither did Cole understand . Razor, Razor, what? Kill us , fine, but this. The memories are slowly coming back ,haunting his tired mind. Nightmare's are his new best friends, no sleep , tired brain no peace of mind. Maybe that's what Razor wanted, for him to suffer. The Charmed Ones were here because they 're what they're . Witches, powerful ones.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, I hate him!"

"I really did no have taste ."

"Me either."

"What now?"

"Maths."

"History."

"School ,so?"

"We have to."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Running out of ideas ,so I'm asking your help. Tell me: Go on or end it now /next chapter? Tell me what you think, your ideas ,need help now._


	8. The End

-1Piper doesn't wants to admit it. But they have to. Razor is gone ,but they are still here.

Phoebe still had hope. And Paige most of all.

"I don't get it. How can you be so … hopeful?"

"Well, being pessimistic won't help."

"No, I know. But this is pathetic."

Phoebe sighs. "Maybe Piper's right."

"Oh ,no you too."

"Well, we're still here. No?"

"Yes."

"Well."

"We'll find a way out ,Piper, we'll."

"Ladies, shouldn't you be in class?"

"Oh, we're lost."

"Ah ,than I can help."

"Maths."

"Me too."

"History."

He brought them to their classes . And left. Wish they're was someone who would help them with this.

Where's Cole? Where's Timmy? Who is this happening? Why? How's Leo?

))------------------------------((

School's over

))------------------------------((

"Ladies, let's promise this. That what ever comes our way, we 'll be together."

"Promised."

"Me too. Forever."

_**End**_


End file.
